


The Lord, The Lady and The Khagan

by TheSpectralDuke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dark Knight Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Battle, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectralDuke/pseuds/TheSpectralDuke
Summary: In the aftermath of the siege of Doma Castle, Doma celebrates its newfound freedom. Amid an evening of joy and song and sake, Hien, Cirina and Sami'a retire to the Kienkan to sample a special vintage, but passions swiftly run hot as two lovers give in to their longing for one another and invite the hero of the day to join their own special celebration.
Relationships: Cirina Mol/Hien Rijin, Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Cirina Mol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Lord, The Lady and The Khagan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the wonderful people at the book club who expressed their interest in this idea, and for just creating such a lovely supportive community for FFXIV fic readers and writers. If you come under that umbrella, feel free to follow the link to join us: https://discord.gg/JQw5J4mVNm

Doma cheered.

Stars shone overhead in the night sky, the enclave still loud with the sound of celebration. Fires burned and the people danced around them, cheering the xaela of the Steppe who had been their unexpected deliverance, their returned prince, and the Warrior of Light who had seen the downfall of Yotsuyu. They drank and sang, revelling long into the warm Othardian evening and toasting Hien as the hyur lord toured his people. He smiled the widest and sang the loudest of them all, his presence so brilliant that the hero who had fought for him felt eclipsed for once.

“Sami'a.” The black and white-furred keeper looked up to find Hien looming over him, Cirina at the samurai's back. The rose-haired xaela smiled with cheeks flushed, leaning close to Hien than the Warrior of Light thought he'd ever seen. “You seem overwhelmed, my friend.”

Sami'a almost began to stammer some denial, but Hien's eyes were sharp as his blade. No use in denying it, not when his head buzzed and the throngs of people around him made him feel crushed. “...all the people,” he murmured. “I don't want to seem rude or dishonor them, not after all they've suffered, I just-” Hien's hand found his shoulder and his words died in his mouth, Hien's grin utterly disarming. How he _wished_ for that selfsame confidence that Hien wore so easily, that same charisma, that wit that seemed to always offer the right words. Hien was a _leader_ , born for it.

Sami'a was just a weapon, a greatsword good for killing but little else. In conversation he faltered, eyes on him made him nervous save for in the thick of battle. It had taken the dark knight's soul to make him speak his mind and then that very mind had tried to take him as a puppet. He had won, of course, somehow, but there were times he wished that Fray, sharp-tongued Fray, was the one in control.

“Worry not, hero of the day,” Hien smiled, fingers squeezing so gently on Sami'a's black kimono. A gift from the prince for the celebration, after all, as Yugiri had noted one could hardly come to such an occasion in the stained plate of a dark knight. Hien clapped above the din and obligingly his people fell silent, necks craning to listen to their prince's words. “People of Doma! To see you rejoice so warms my heart indeed, for we have much and more to celebrate!” They cheered and Sami'a winced, the sound drilling into his sake-stinging head. “But though I would be full glad to celebrate until dawn's light with you all, alas, the body betrays the heart!” His laughter rang like song and they laughed cheerfully with him, Cirina giggling from where she stood between Hien and Sami'a with her green eyes cast back at the dark knight. He could feel more eyes on him, the Domans still desperate for even a glimpse of the hero who had carved a bloody path right to Yotsuyu's door, but he felt nothing like that hero.

Gosetsu was gone and it was _his fault_. Had he learned nothing from... from Haurchefant? From all of them? All his armor, his greatsword, all of it and yet he couldn't save the old samurai. He should have-

“Though I mean to retire, and so sadly do Cirina and the hero of the day, I am sure the kami would delight to see your celebrations continue,” Hien called, voice ringing across the enclave. “By all means, drink and be merry as long as you like! You have earned it after your long struggle!”

They cheered his name over and over, Sami'a hearing his called even as Hien turned back to him with Cirina in tow. “Come, my friend,” the samurai smiled. “I am told the people of Doma graciously provided a fine vintage in my own quarters, and it would be remiss of me not to share it with such valued allies as you and Cirina after our victory.”

Part of the keeper wanted to shake his head, refuse politely and head straight to bed, but too much else of him felt drawn by Hien like iron to a magnet. “Thank you,” he murmured, letting his feet follow Hien's footsteps into the Kienkan, winding through corridors still adorned in finery. Despite the occupation it seemed the Garleans had let this place be, perhaps to house important visitors. Mayhap this was where Zenos had stayed after that ill-fated ambush, he thought, glancing to see if Yugiri followed, but for once the raen seemed to have left Hien's shadow. Cirina meanwhile walked just ahead, smiling back at him.

“I never would have thought you so shy, khagan,” she said, a teasing little lilt in her voice. Sami'a blushed more fiercely, bowing his head. “On the battlefield you were so fearsome, yet here amid the celebrations you seem so meek.”

Sami'a almost commented that she was one to talk, but if _she_ was more open than him then mayhap she had a point. “I find celebrations more tiring than battle, sometimes,” he murmured, forcing a smile at the jest.

“Then mayhap you must practise at one or both,” Hien chuckled, casting a wry grin back as they came to the door of his chamber. He slid the partition open and led them through, the room beyond looking like it hadn't been used in a long time. Or mayhap the Domans had made haste to prepare it as soon as they heard Hien was coming. The furniture within was all fine antiques, likely heirlooms of the royal family, tatami mats laid on the floor, ornate old scrolls and banners adorning the walls. A dark wood table held the promised sake, five cups arrayed around the bottle as though more company had been expected.

Hien immediately knelt on a mat, taking the bottle and pouring three glasses even as Cirina and Sami'a took two of the table's other sides, Cirina to the lord's left, Sami'a to his right.

“I could not have done this without you, either of you,” the black-haired samurai grinned, holding his cup up first as they followed suit. “Without you, Cirina, I would have been dead on the Steppe after father died. Only the kami themselves could have had more gracious hospitality than that of the Mol.” Sami'a swore that Cirina's blush darkened a hue as her cup met Hien's, and even that a spark danced in the lord's eye as though in answer. “And you, Sami'a, Warrior of Light, _khagan_. Without your mettle my grand plan to retake Doma would have been but a murmer's farce, to be mocked to the end of days.”

Sami'a struggled to hold that intense, burning gaze as they toasted. “I am glad to see Doma free of Garlean cruelty. That is reward enough.”

Hien chuckled. “Of course, of course, though if so then might Cirina and I have the bottle to ourselves?” Before Sami'a could muster a flustered protest his grin became a good-natured laugh. “I jest, of course, khagan. By all rights I should be handing you both the whole lot.”

“You earned it as much as us,” the keeper protested. “It was your plan to win the Steppe tribes, and you fought through Bardam's Mettle just as the rest of us did. Without you, none of this could have happened, Hien.”

Hien's gaze lingered on the Warrior of Light's deep blue eyes a moment, practically smoldering in their intensity. “You are much too kind, but I thank you.” He lifted his cup. “To Doma! To freedom!”

“To Doma! To freedom!” Sami'a and Cirina chorused, Hien's gaze wandering from the keeper to the xaela and back again. If anything they seemed fiercer when they rested on Sami'a again, the keeper trying to distract himself with the sake. It was certainly potent, burning his throat as it went down, its heady taste left on his tongue once the cup was drained.

Hien immediately poured a new round with that same grin. But just a moment, it slipped. “Would that Gosetsu could have been toasting with us.” They all bowed their heads a moment, cups held in solemn remembrance of the old samurai. Sami'a remembered their journey, from Gosetsu's arrival in Eorzea right to that final moment inside Doma Castle. He couldn't stop the shame and anger welling up, couldn't stop himself from wishing again that he'd had a shield to cast in the path of Yotsuyu's bullet. That he'd shielded Gosetsu as Haurchefant had shielded him a lifetime ago.

A knight lives to serve, to aid those in need. Even a dark knight.

Hien's hand found his shoulder. “Do not blame yourself, my friend,” he said gently, the bravado replaced by a solemn air that he wore oddly well. “Were it possible, you would have done it.” Sami'a bit back a desperate retort, literally, fangs painful on his lip as he stared at Hien past his cup. “Gosetsu would not wish us all to be mourners on the night that Doma celebrates its freedom. Why, if he were here, I have no doubt he would be demanding we break another cask for the night ahead.”

Cirina's smile widened. “I cannot claim I knew him well, but I could certainly see it.”

Hien smiled at her, then back at the Warrior of Light. “Honor him with cheer, my friend. His death was the sort samurai aspire to.” Sami'a could only take his word for it with a little nod, setting down his cup for Hien to pour more sake. Two more rounds passed with his silence, Hien and Cirina more red-faced by the time the fourth round of cups lay empty with the bottle only a third full. His head buzzed like the Shroud's bees had slipped in while his guard was down, heart beating quicker as their gazes ran over him. The room felt unbearably hot even with just the three of them and his light kimono, surely his own cheeks burned just as theirs did.

The samurai slowly poured the next round, almost emptying the bottle. Despite his bravado it was clear he had drunk almost to his fill, red-faced, that perpetual grin wider than usual with joy. Cirina giggled at his joke, downing her cup with a carelessness at odds with how dainty she appeared. But then, Sami'a struggled to think, peace-loving as the Mol might have been they were still xaela of the Steppe. She'd certainly proven her mettle at the Naadam and in the skies above Doma Castle.

And he would have to be blind to miss the looks of raw hot _longing_ that she and Hien exchanged. He felt _unwelcome_ , like he was desecrating the sanctity of a love they clearly shared but had yet to act upon so far as he could tell. But before the dark knight could contrive an excuse to leave, Hien's eyes had him paralyzed, burning so fiercely that the miqo'te all but forgot how to move. His cup hovered an ilm from his lip, mouth parted enough that surely Hien glimpsed his fangs.

“You know,” the samurai said, turning his cup round and round to swirl what sake remained in it after his draught, “it was a custom in Doma once, well before my father's time, that after victory in a great battle the hero of the day might be invited to share a bed with the lord and his lady.” His teeth reflected the lantern light as he looked Sami'a up and down, his gaze so forward that in Ishgard it would be considered offensive.

The miqo'te's cheeks _burned_ at the proposition, eyes wide. He struggled to find his words. “L-lord Hien?”

Hien turned to Cirina, relieving Sami'a of that unbearably hot gaze, but he was instead forced to watch as the two stared with passionate longing. “A long retired custom of course,” he continued, teasing a giggle from the green-eyed xaela, “pity as that seems.”

“You sound almost as though you consider reviving it,” Cirina murmured. In lieu of an answer his lips brushed hers, bodies bowing together, cups dropping to the tabletop as they shared a brief but hot kiss. Sami'a couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_ , enraptured by the sight of the two giving in to their yearning. Cirina's hands wrapped up Hien's back as his stroked on her own, faces tight, her horns grazing Hien's cheeks as they pressed tight but the samurai was undeterred. Even across the table the Warrior of Light heard the _moan_ , both of them giving their all enough that the sound seemed to ring from both their throats.

They parted hot, faces flushed and sweaty, hands staying in place. Hien stared at Cirina like she was a kami walking the very earth just for him, adoring and wanting in even measure, then his eyes slowly turned to Sami'a and his hunger seemed little diminished.

“I jest,” he admitted. “About the custom, of course.” He chuckled and Cirina giggled. “But I am not so blind as to miss how you've looked at Cirina and I, khagan. And should you both wish it,” A glance to Cirina found her nodding with a smile, “then mayhap we can make my jest reality.”

Sami'a didn't remember leaning forward, nor his member stirring, but he suddenly found himself leaning toward the pair with his cock hard enough to be seen through his kimono. He blushed hotter with embarrassment, head bowed but his tail lashed behind him, betraying his own yearning no matter how he tried to still it. “Hien, Cirina,” he whispered from a dry mouth, “I couldn't possibly... we could be heard...”

Hien gestured to the outer wall of the Kienkan. Even now the cheers and song of the Domans poured through it. “We would have to try very hard indeed,” he teased. “I would not force you, Sami'a.” Even tipsy he became solemn. “If you wish to leave, then do so at any moment with no thought of offending me. But I confess I would like very much if you would join us.”

The hyur kissed Cirina again, brief but fierce, deep enough that surely their tongues met. A groan met Sami'a's ears and it took him a moment to realize it was his own, feeling much too hot as he could do nothing but watch. He leaned further forward, hands on the table to keep himself from toppling, his tail swaying so furiously behind him that each pass ruffled his hair with disturbed air. The keeper couldn't deny himself, no amount of shyness could hold back how hot his blood burned. Seeing them kiss and touch stirred such _need_ , feelings he hadn't dared indulge because to have even one of them want him was the stuff of dreams.

 _Both_? He could only thank the kami.

They opened themselves with an arm each reaching, helping the keeper into their embrace. He couldn't tell if he kissed Hien or Cirina first, once the kiss began it was all three of them pressed hot and tight. Hien's beard scraped his face on one side, Cirina's scales brushing his other cheek before a tip of her head brought horn against skin. She shivered at the touch, groaning into his mouth and Hien's, their faces parting just enough for all three tongues to join at the middle. Hands wandered without fear, Cirina's caressing his tail like the feel of his fur enticed her, Hien's creeping down his back until fingers stroked over his rear. His own stayed shy, just rubbing at the smalls of their backs.

“Come, khagan,” Cirina breathed, panting as they parted for breath. “Be bold, should it please you.” She smiled and her hand moved to his arm, with some difficulty sliding it down her back until his fingers found a buttock through her robe and the tips caught on her tail. Encouraged Sami'a gave her a little squeeze, the way her breath caught only exciting him more as he wrapped his fingers over her tail. Her scales were so _smooth_ , he'd expected them to be rough but instead the touch of her was sensual beyond measure. His hand stroked back to the slit in her robe from which the black scales emerged, seeking her tailbone in case it was as sensitive for her as it was for him.

Beard scraped skin unexpectedly, distracting him from the xaela a moment as the neglected Hien took the initiative. Lips took the miqo'te's neck, kissing hard and quick, hands roaming either side of the Warrior of Light. Gently the lord palmed Sami'a's cock through his kimono, making him whine as at his rear Hien's hand assailed his rump, leaving his tail to be Cirina's prize. They both drew closer and sandwiched him between them, Hien's light marks on his throat, Cirina soon leaning up to kiss his mouth sweetly.

“Twelve, oh Twelve,” he moaned, hips rocking at the feel of Hien's strong fingers on his bulge, digging into his rear. The _smell_ of them, he could smell their arousal on them like perfume and it made his own surge fiercely. He _wanted_ them so fiercely, desperate for what lay ahead, savoring every touch. “Oh gods, Hien!” Hien's teeth scraped his skin, a bold claim made on him, and he found himself longing to submit.

“You have fought so hard today, khagan, _hero_ ,” Hien purred. He too panted, the huskiness of his voice an aphrodisiac itself. “Please, allow Cirina and I to relieve you of your burdens.”

Sami'a nodded desperately, lips still clamped to Cirina's while they tended him. Together the pair toppled him back onto a mat, his tail flailing back and forth in his insatiable desire, the way Hien leaned over him to take his mouth from the xaela so _perfect_. “Relax, khagan,” Cirina breathed heavily on his jaw, moving to take Hien's place on his neck. She lay herself beside him, her splendid breasts just brushing his arm while she stroked a hand to the cut of his kimono. So achingly slowly they tugged and slipped the cloth back, letting her run a fingertip through the soft fuzz on his chest.

Meanwhile Hien began to dispense of clothes even as he seared the miqo'te's mouth with his kisses, obi almost ripped from his waist, dogi swiftly landing in a thump somewhere across the room. When he lay bare-chested he was thick with coarse black hair, the feel of it on Sami'as fingers igniting him even more. He was so _hungry_ for the man atop him, kissing Hien over and over, feeling the samurai's own hardness throb against his thigh as they writhed in pleasure. Surely Cirina tended them both, her mouth descending his chest as she tried to adjust her head so her horns didn't catch on either of the men beside her. The Warrior of Light stole a glance just as she took his nipple in her lips, meeting her beautiful green eyes before groaning into Hien as she suckled on him, her hand long since past his chest and coyly running around the edge of his bulge.

“Cirina, please,” he panted, yanking his mouth free from Hien's. “Gods, _please_...” Another suckle and she mercifully palmed him, fingers tightening immediately to work him through his swiftly unwrapping kimono. Hien's hands had his obi off him in a moment, parting the black garment down the middle until it pooled either side of his chest. His hakama swiftly followed until only his smalls shielded him from Cirina's dutiful hand, her technique rough but definitely effective, the scrape of her tongue on his nipple only making him unravel faster.

Hien was full glad to help that process, crawling his way down the miqo'te's body and leaving hard kiss marks in his wake. He breathed in Sami'a's suddenly inadequate-seeming chest hair a moment and smiled up at the Warrior of Light's blue eyes. “A fine field you grow, khagan.”

“Not as fine as yours...” Sami'a whimpered as he felt Hien's incredible fingers stroke further, hooking his smalls down then fishing his cock out into the warm air. It stood hard and throbbing, uncut, jet black curls coarse around its base and his heavy balls beneath. The lord chuckled in lieu of an answer as Cirina's fingertips brushed the tip and the miqo'te bucked, anticipating their touch but knowing he would never be prepared enough.

Indeed, he wasn't.

Cirina was first to lay her mouth on his manhood, kissing his tip with soft lips, tongue flicking between them to sample the pre that drenched the bulb. Her fingers tugged the skin down until his swollen head basked in her breath and he shivered at the sensation, groaning when she slipped a little more of him into her mouth. Hien's fingers gave the shaft a stroke then made way for Cirina's thin digits, busying themselves gently toying with fur-wrapped balls while the hyur's mouth took up the xaela's task on Sami'a's unhardened nipple.

“Cirina, Hien, ah-!” Another ilm of him was bathed in Cirina's wet warmth and Sami'a's head tilted back uncontrolled, his hands on their heads in a desperate effort to spur them on. Hien's tongue swirled around his hardening nub, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on his work. Thick fingers delved to the miqo'te's root, stroking the very base of his cock before fondling his balls again. Another ilm in Cirina's mouth, the xaela holding him a moment before releasing his cock to gasp for air. Sami'a looked down at her and the sight of her made him groan and throb, her pink mouth drenched in spittle and pre, cheeks flushed red as she panted so hard.

“Forgive me, khagan,” she giggled breathlessly, his hand ruffling her hair until she sighed. Slowly the rose-haired xaela leaned back in, her kimono disheveled enough that Sami'a got a good look right down her cleavage past Hien before her face fell in the way. His cheeks burned hotter as her attention made him whimper, mouth getting further down his shaft than before, Hien's hand leaving him. Any wondering at where the prince had gone was quelled by the feel of Cirina's whine around him, doubtless the samurai's strong fingers were sampling her breasts.

Sami'a couldn't complain, not when her moans began to reverberate on his length and make her already heavenly mouth unbearable.

“Come, Cirina,” Hien said teasingly, mouth leaving the dark knight's chest as he shuffled further down. “Must you keep the khagan's spear all to yourself?”

Cirina came up for air again panting like she emerged from the depths of the ocean, chin glistening. Lines of her spittle dripped onto a chest barer than before, undoubtedly Hien had made to slip his hand inside her robe. “My apologies,” she beamed breathlessly. “By all means, take your fill, Hien.”

The hyur brushed a kiss on her stained lips then accepted her invitation, lips descending onto Sami'a's cock. His were thicker than Cirina's but once his warmth bathed the already wet member it was just as good, if not _more_ so, his tongue artfully toying across hard red flesh like he had done so before. The miqo'te couldn't help but buck his hips and found Hien taking his clumsy rut without concern, the lord's eyes bright as he slowly took Sami'a's whole length right to the base then flowed back up. Over and over he repeated the cycle, only occasionally stopping to gasp a few deep breaths then return. A stray hand pulled black smalls right down to the Warrior of Light's feet and carelessly tossed them aside, leaving him completely bare.

Beside Hien Cirina worked at her clothes, letting her robe tumble off her shoulders and pool around her. The band she wore beneath it quickly followed, breasts full and firm as they sagged just a little, scales clinging to their sides and the nipples at their tips already peaked. Seeing his gaze as she discarded everything else but plain rose smalls she smiled and crawled closer, her bosom swaying with each move until it hung gorgeous right before him. “For you, khagan,” she crooned, one hand guiding his own until he cupped one heavy orb. Sami'a felt like he was in a dream when he held her breast, fingers squeezing gently, her gentle moan making him quicken his pace. His mouth lunged, pressing hot kisses into her skin, sampling a patch of smooth obsidian scales before returning to flesh on a quest for her nipple. Cirina moaned aloud, groaned his name on his ear and whimpered when he suckled hard on her nub. “Khagan, oh khagan, like thattt-!”

Sami'a groaned too as Hien's mouth moved, tongue lashing his furry balls, _lower_ until it stroked over his taint. The miqo'te squirmed and his tail whipped at Hien's chest, a deep laugh washing the peak of his thighs in warm breath before the hyur's mouth was around one orb, sucking it like a sweet, strong fingers stroking his throbbing cock and Cirina's mouth in turn assailing his ear. “Hien- Cirina- Twelve Twelve Twelve!” he cried onto the xaela's breast, face burning in the vale of her cleavage. She wrapped an arm around his head and pressed him tight to her, his mouth fervent on skin and scale as she too whined for more. “Oh _Hien_ I can't-” Fingers left his cock and he mewled a protest, only to writhe when once again the hyur enveloped the shaft in his mouth while the freed hand explored the territory his face had charted prior, daring to creep even to the point the Warrior of Light thought Hien might finger him right then, oil be damned.

But he was evidently too mindful for that, just brushing fingers where rump met floor then teasing at what little of Sami'a's tail he could reach.

Cirina's hand stroked through his fluff, thumb and finger finding his nipple hard and rolling it between them. Another sensation atop a mountain of overwhelming sensations, his control long gone, balls tightening and cock throbbing violently in Hien's mouth. He was so close, so _godsdamned close_ -

Cirina's breast left his mouth as the xaela retreated suddenly, all but diving to place her face by Hien's. He obligingly made room for her and Sami'a whined as both of them washed his weeping cock in breath, lips joining around it in a hard sloppy kiss. Together they lavished his member with care, lips and tongues working in time, kissing each other just as much even with him in their way. But it made him feel _included_ , _wanted_ , Cirina falling to sample the orbs she had left before while Hien's mouth enveloped him once more. Together they were far too much and he could only rut desperately into the hyur's face, legs spread wide as he could manage to invite them to finish him.

“Come, khagan,” Cirina called, peeking over his thigh before her tongue brushed where Hien's lips sealed around his girth.

Hien's mouth popped away, shoulders heaving as he gasped. His eyes _burned_. “Yes, Sami'a,” he _growled_ , levin dancing down the miqo'te's spine right to his tail's tip. “Please, give us your seed.” In time they returned to his aching head, their tongues lapping and stroking while Cirina's gentle fingers massaged him at the root. He was powerless to resist that siren call.

“Oh _gods_ ,” he panted, thrusting up, tip smacking their lips but that only spurred them. “Hien, Cirina, ah, oh _please_ p-please... _ahhh-_!” The Warrior of Light broke, hips rutting without control, spasms throbbing up his shaft until spurt after spurt of sticky white poured like a fountain. The pair accepted it with open mouths and extended tongues, his spend splattering across both faces, even dripping to Hien's fine carpet and Cirina's kiss-marked breasts. Hungrily they drank down what landed in mouths and on their tongues, the miqo'te watching with breathless cries as his climax ended. First they cleaned their mouths, then his length and at last each other, tongues washing thick seed from skin and lips and scale. Only once they were clean again did they rest, grinning at Sami'a and each other. His need was far from spent, but he could only lay sweating and gasping, staring at them both longingly.

“Are you satisfied for now, khagan?” Hien smiled. The miqo'te managed a nod, words yet failing him. “Pray rest a moment. There is much and more ahead, but I would not wish you to strain yourself by failing to recover adequately.”

“Yes,” Sami'a agreed reluctantly, he still _wanted_ them, but it would be a time before he could grow hard again and he still felt overwhelmed by the heights of pleasure the couple had taken him too. His assent granted they turned to one another, lips quick and fierce when they kissed, attention undivided as they gave in to the want they'd clearly held so long. Hyur clutched xaela close, whimpers and gasps singing muffled as they embraced. Almost immediately their hands were at their waists, Hien's kyakui stripped faster than Sami'a could believe and tossed aside before the lord fell to let Cirina straddle him.

“Beautiful,” Hien breathed, even that whisper ablaze with love. “Oh, Cirina...”

“Hien, my Hien,” the rose-haired woman answered just as passionately, a rock of her hips making them both tremble. “Kami-!” Hien's hands splayed on her back, pulling her down until their lips met, his hips shuffling beneath her to line them up. That done he began to rut in time with her, the xaela riding him dry but that made no difference to their passionate cries, Hien's fingers tightening until Sami'a was sure his nails had to be scraping on Cirini's scales. Slowly she rose up, letting Hien dive to put his mouth on her bosom as the dark knight had done while his cock slammed on her sex with each thrust of his hips. Sami'a watched as Hien's hand slid down his lover's back, teasing the scales at her tail's base until she mewled and whined with head thrown back, ribbon-wrapped tails of hair cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall. In her passion she tugged her chest off of Hien's mouth, nipples peaked, the marks the men had left on her stark in red all across her breasts. The hyur's hands fell to Cirina's bare thighs, thumbs toying on the edge of her smalls, fingers squeezing the symmetrical patches of scale that armored each leg.

“By the kami, Cirina,” Hien panted, pulling her back into another kiss. He hooked his fingers in her smalls and tugged, the xaela lifting herself to let him bare her. From his position Sami'a saw her rear come into view, scales encroaching on her buttocks from around her tail and sheathing along the line of her hip bones. _Gods_ , they both made him ache with longing in their own ways, Cirina with that soft gentle beauty that decorated a will of steel, Hien with his manly, confident manner and those hair-dressed muscles. Life began to rise in his cock, soft shaft stirring back into life as he watched Hien slip a finger down between the xaela's scale-wreathed labia.

“I want you, Hien,” Cirina panted, wailing, mayhap Hien's finger had coiled inside her. “Hien, _please_ , let me see you-!” In a moment their positions reversed, Cirina toppling herself back with Hien gently laying her on the mat, Hien rising over her with heavy breaths rumbling through him. The green-eyed woman's hands copied Hien's previous motion, tugging Hien's smalls with a quick glance back like she wanted to be sure Sami'a could see. Down, down the cloth went, stretched by a sizable-looking bulge, a black bush slowly laid bare followed by the beginnings of a thick shaft that knocked a breath from the miqo'te's lungs.

Hien's cock sprang free, a decent size, uncut, hard, throbbing and slick with pre as it stood to attention over Cirina's body. Quickly he disposed of his smalls to leave all three of them naked, crawling up Cirina and leaving a trail of kisses from her hips up over her breasts, each blessed with a flurry of suckles until their mouths joined once again. “How I want you,” the lord whispered, just loud enough for Sami'a to hear.

“Ever since those days I wanted you,” Cirina answered. Another kiss, a groan when she stroked his member and he her folds. “But you...”

For once Hien's smile wavered, eyes faltering from holding hers. “I had to think of Doma, my people.” Her hand cupped his cheek and he mirrored the gesture. “If not for that, I would have done this long ago.”

“I know,” the Mol woman breathed. “I know, Hien.” For a moment Sami'a's want faltered too, the feeling that he was intruding like ice water poured down his back. But mayhap they remembered him because their eyes found him, his cock half-hard once more and his cheeks hot. Slowly Hien smiled, that moment of vulnerability past immediately.

“Sami'a,” he grinned. “Ready to join the fray once more?”

He needn't have asked. Sami'a clawed himself over to them, desperate and yearning once more. His shyness burned to ash in the flames of desire, another clumsy kiss the seal on their agreement, Hien's beard and Cirina's horn scraping on his cheeks as their faces smacked together again and again. Cirina ended up on the floor beneath the two men, giving each of their cocks a few quick strokes as she moaned into them and they into her, Hien and Sami'a teasing her slick folds with a finger each and dancing around her clit.

When the kiss ended they panted so close together, hands on each other, faces close enough that Sami'a could brush his mouth on Cirina's horn and relish her gentle little sigh. Their bodies glistened with sweat, cheeks all burning red and eyes brilliant with joy.

“Sami'a,” Hien grinned. “Might I trust Cirina to your care a moment? I must needs prepare something for you.” The look the hyur gave the miqo'te _smoldered_ , such full of raw desire that it filled the keeper's head with wonderfully decadent images right away. Mouth dry he smiled and nodded, turning to the xaela woman as Hien rose to stride across the room to a cabinet.

“How the gods smile on us,” Cirina beamed. “To give us victory, and then a night such as this.” She reached out a hand. “Oh come, khagan. Let us be busy until Hien returns.” Sami'a could hardly refuse such an invitation, lunging to take her inviting lips then relishing how her arms and legs closed around him. The xaela whined as his hand savaged her breast, shaking her head on his when he dared to loosen his grip. His lashing tail found hers, coiling quickly between her spines, tying them together while their hips touched. His stiff cock scraped across her slit, her sex unbelievably inviting, how he _yearned_ to plunge into her right there but courtesy bid him repay her for before.

“Your turn to relax now, Cirina,” the miqo'te panted on her lips. Cirina giggled and grinned, legs splaying to either side of him, her hands sliding up him as he crawled back. As Hien had to him he left a trail of kisses and nips in his wake, surely by dawn their bodies would bear the beautiful art of lips and teeth but in the moment the dark knight couldn't care less. He ravished her breasts with fangs scraping, every little groan and gasp that she made sending a levin shiver through his veins. Warrior of Light he might be, but Sami'a could still scarcely believe he was _allowed_ to worship such a beautiful woman, let alone be _invited_ to and share such a man as Hien with her besides.

Enticed by her scales he lingered on them a while, sampling their feel and taste, bathing them with his tongue while she writhed and giggled at his attention. “Ah, khagan, must you tease me so?” she chided playfully with a hand mussing his hair, fingers stepping up and down his ear.

“Forgive me,” Sami'a replied, grinning despite himself. He blazed a trail of hot swift kisses down her belly until his head rested between her thighs, spreading her with two fingers until all her wet pink flower lay open for him. “You speak of the gods so often,” he murmured, a kiss to her labia making her whine. “Yet the only divine thing I see right now is you.”

Cirina's laugh turned to a cry as he hungrily began, tongue swirling across her petals. “Oh, khagan-! Where did- such pretty words come from?!” He answered her with tongue and lips, kissing her wondrous sex then running his tongue across her pearl, teasing it from its nest. “Sami'a!”

He answered her with moans and the squelch of his tongue in her sodden core, hands wrapping under her thighs to press himself deeper. Her slick drenched his face as he ate her messily, each throb of his cock pulsing through his body, her taste bitter but good in his mouth. Cirina pinched his ear in her throes and unbidden a growl sang from his throat, the xaela's hips bucking as though in answer. The keeper rolled with her to keep his tongue in her delicious nectar, one hand daring to run down the edge of her rump and begin teasing at her labia.

“Khagan-! Please, your fingers!” she begged, whining with pleasure, breast heaving even as she savaged herself with tight hard squeezes. The sight of her so undone made him want to see her even more desperate and watch her break completely with him inside her, thrusting two fingers straight into her well-drenched canal. In and out they went, swift and fierce, his blood hot with want for her. He wondered a moment why Hien took so long, the delicious image of the lord _watching_ them with cock in hand teasing another groan out of his throat in time with Cirina all but _screaming_. He'd never expected her to be so loud even in the throes of pleasure, but it was a welcome surprise to see her with head thrown back and mouth wide to cry his name to the Kienkan ceiling.

Hands ran over his body from behind but he didn't stop, feeling Hien's breath on his nape a moment before the samurai's mouth followed. “You please her well, khagan,” he crooned. “For one so shy, you are certain well-versed.” Sami'a felt the hyur's fingers at his rump again, groping him without shame, one daring to brush over his hole. His tail had long since come free of Cirina's and it rose obligingly to grant Hien access, certain of the lord's intentions. “Have you ever had another man, Sami'a?”

The miqo'te couldn't bring himself to take his mouth out of Cirina so he simply nodded. He'd lain with a few men, men like Hien, tall and fierce, warriors who made him long to let them take him. He was certainly prepared for what Hien wanted, but even so the quickest glance back found a phial in Hien's hand. He couldn't say he'd throw caution to the wind either, even in his current state.

Lips ran down his spine while he drank deep of Cirina still, her hips bucking over and over into his face with both her hands forcing him to stay clamped there. Sami'a had no protest against that, he loved her taste, the feel of her sex around his tongue and fingers. If it was this heavenly on those then he couldn't imagine how she would feel around his cock, even without the sudden spike in pleasure when Hien's tongue slipped between his buttocks to begin teasing him.

“Hien,” he moaned into Cirina without shame, feeling rather than hearing the hyur's chuckle. Wetness stroked over his bud and Sami'a writhed, trying to spread himself just like Cirina was spread for him, Hien's hand descending to tug maddeningly light on his pre-dripping cock. He wanted more on both sides, wanted his cock in Cirina, wanted Hien's cock in _him_ , and he feasted more fiercely on the Mol's flower in the hopes he might speed them to that.

“Khagan, Sami'a!” the rose-haired woman panted madly, droplets of sweat running rivulets on her skin when he looked up from her apex again. “I need-!” A suck on her fully revealed clit had her screaming and writhing but Sami'a knew what she wanted, climbing up her body to her breathless mouth. She kissed him and tasted herself even as he clumsily lined himself with her, Hien giving them the space to do so but keeping his hands on the keeper's hips to help guide him, like he found satisfaction in their pleasure as much as his own.

Two thrusts missed and scraped his hardness on her scales, making Sami'a groan with how badly the denial stung. He forced himself to breathe, to slow, rubbing himself up and down her slit until her nectar soaked his cockhead, pressing to her entrance while they panted face to face. In time they moaned at the feel of him entering her, Cirina's legs wrapping on his hips to find Hien behind him as the miqo'te and xaela moved to grant the hyur access once more. At first Sami'a's thrusts were slower and languid, savoring the new sensation of Cirina's hot wet canal clenching him, his cock not big enough to completely fill her but there was not a pinch of disappointment in her brilliant eyes and gasping mouth. Her whines begged him to take her and the khagan obliged, quickening his pace even as Hien's tongue slipped back inside him hungrily.

The would-be couple assailed him from both sides, clutching at one another around him as he was sandwiched between them. Cirina's arms stroked his sides in passing, doubtless groping for Hien's hair, his hands resting on her thighs either side of where Sami'a thrust into her heat. The hyur groaned deep into the keeper, tongue delving as deep as it could into him before his mouth flowed up. He sucked on the base of Sami'a's tail, teasing a deep whine from deep in the dark knight's throat while suddenly oil-slick fingers began to prepare and loosen him.

“Oh _gods_ ,” Sami'a panted, wriggling to try and present himself better without weakening his thrusts. “Hien, by the Twelve...”

The hyur's chuckle washed over his ear as he felt Hien move up. “If only you could see how delightful you look, my friend.”

Sami'a whimpered as he felt Hien's hard head rub up and down his ass, followed by lips on his throat. Cirina managed a giggle beneath him before a thrust made her wail loud again, undoubtedly he'd found her spot by how she begged him to do it again. Instinct had to take over to keep him going, Hien was far too distracting with those firm fingers wrapping on his hips, lips assailing his nape and fingers rubbing round and over his most sensitive spot. “Please,” he pleaded, all but whining, unable to do anything but beg, losing control with Cirina seeming tighter and hotter than before around him.

Hien's teeth grazed his neck, beard scratching the keeper's skin as he adjusted himself. “Please, tell me if you wish me to stop,” he said gently. “To do you harm is the last thing I would wish.”

Sami'a nodded, delirious, feeling Hien's member begin to _push_. The hyur was _big_ , bigger than anyone he'd had before and though in his passion he was confident that he could manage it it still stole his breath away every time the head pushed another ilm into him. Black, white-trimmed hair brushed on Hien's shoulder when the miqo'te leaned back into him, only to be pushed into Cirina again by the samurai's advance, teeth grazing his skin as Hien began to groan. “Twelve,” he moaned, trying to balance his rhythm, to thrust into Cirina then meet Hien on the return. It was clumsy, of course it was, all three of them full of sake and want, adjusting to new lovers in a haze of desire.

At last Hien's hips pressed on Sami'a's rear, taking him right to the hilt then resting a moment. The miqo'te groaned, so full, the cock inside him thick and firm and smearing his walls with pre. “How _tight_ you are, khagan,” Hien breathed in a husky, strained voice, lips nibbling at the Warrior of Light's neck. “By the kami, it feels incredible.”

“So big,” Sami'a panted. “Oh Hien... Cirina...” They all rested like that, his cock in Cirina, Hien's cock in him, their hands caressing his chest and arms respectively, Cirina craning up to kiss at his burning cheeks. Her horns brushed his skin and he lifted a hand to stroke one, loving the breathy little sigh she gave him.

“So good of you to join us, Sami'a,” the Mol smiled, teeth pressing on her lip when he moved just a little inside her.

“Thank you for having me, oh-!” Hien began to draw back slowly and he writhed as the hyur's length brushed back along his canal, gliding along his walls with plenty of oil to lube him.

“Are you ready, khagan?” Cirina sighed, fingertips brushing down his nipples. Sami'a nodded, not trusting his voice with the tremors of pleasure Hien sent through him. He pushed back into Cirina as Hien drew almost all the way out, her moans dancing on his ears, head tipped back to bare her throat as she shuddered in answer to his thrust. When he drew back Hien was there, filling him once more until he cried aloud with cock head pressed into his spot, forward into Cirina then back into Hien, making love with them both at once with their hands meeting around him. He was trapped in a cage of desire and need but the dark knight had never felt so good, so _wanted_ , all but the transcendent pleasure burning away as they all quickened their pace. Cirina's legs wrapped around to touch Hien with her feet, her hands claws on his sides as she tossed her head back as far as she could to _scream_. Sami'a's voice quickly joined the chorus, Hien most in control but even he grunted wildly as his hips rammed into the miqo'te over and over.

Sami'a didn't care if they were heard, couldn't care less who knew, it was far too good to even fathom stopping even if someone were to hammer on the door any moment. Hien's breath burned on his neck, whispering things that made him whine all the louder, brushing lips and teeth on his skin until he moaned the hyur's name again. He was so close so _godsdamned close_ oh Twelve _oh Twelve oh Twelve_ -

“Cirina, ah oh Cirina-!” The warning kept faltering on his lips, how could it not, her heavenly folds tighter than ever around his cock, Hien's throbbing in his depths while it hammered at the spot that made him see stars. “I, ah I-”

Cirina nodded frantically, bucking hard into him, the slap of their hips ringing in his ears in between the beats of Hien's own thrusts. The keeper broke first to his own brief surprise, feeling Cirina come undone right as his first spurt of seed gushed free into her. He had less to spend but still enough to paint her canal with his spend, his lungs burning as Hien continued to fuck him in order to join he and the xaela in orgasmic bliss. Every nerve crackled with levin, skin hot with passion as he spent his last inside Cirina and slowly came to a shuddering exhausted halt. Muscles screamed their protest but Hien kept going, panting harder, growling against the miqo'te's ear as his cock thrust seeming bigger than before. Sweat beaded warm on their bodies, drenching them completely as they lay boneless, a giddy grin on Cirina's lips.

“Oh khagan,” she sighed, chest swelling and deflating so quickly with how fiercely she panted in her afterglow. “Sami'a...” She could only giggle weakly as she reached up, legs still splayed to his sides to let him rest as his cock softened in the pool of their combined release inside her. The xaela's hand caressed his ears again, making him smile in between each hard thrust Hien gave him, the hyur's groaning and the way his cock throbbed harder telling them all that he too was close.

“It seems... I have been... left behind,” Hien laughed, his jests irrepressible even in the throes of sex. “I hope... it was to your liking... _khagan_!” Teeth bit hard enough to bruise and Sami'a wailed, contorting against the hyur, Cirina's hands comforting on his face as he felt Hien throb harder than ever within him. Hot thick seed gushed into him, burning warm on his ravaged walls, resting on the spot Hien still aimed for. Any words the lord had were swiftly lost into a flurry of grunts and groans and moans, his spend filling the miqo'te until he felt like only the tight seal of his muscle against Hien's shaft kept it all bottled up inside him just as his own cock kept his seed inside Cirina. Even with his incredible stamina Hien slowed, thrusts becoming softer and more languid until at last he too had to stop completely.

Sami'a lay sandwiched between them, Hien slowly pulling him to the side to let them all topple to the floor rather than crushing Cirina beneath their weight. They lay in a pile of tangled limbs, sweaty flesh and marked skin, such smiles of ecstasy on both their lips when the Warrior of Light looked between them and he could feel his own stretched up so as well. He pulled out of Cirina slowly, watching their mess spill down her thigh and drip from his soft spent cock, sharing a little chuckle with her at it while Hien worked himself out of the miqo'te's rump. Soon the hyur's seed too flowed like a river, dripping across buttocks that stung where Hien had so relentless plowed into them. Filthy as they were left there was nothing unclean about it, just the warmth of pleasure made between them and a mutual want that had been allowed to blossom in a passionate moment.

The keeper had never felt so satisfied in all his life than when he lay between them, letting their arms cross him to rest on each other. Seed dried on skin, breaths slowing until they no longer panted and gasped. He rolled back and forth to share looks with both of them, little thankful kisses.

“We ought to wash,” Hien said at last. “Else we shall wake in the morning reeking and all shall know from here to the Dawn Throne what we did tonight.”

Cirina gave a little laugh. “Such a pity that we cannot become legend fit for Magnai of the Oronir.”

Hien winked when Sami'a glanced at him. “Aye, but we shall always know, shall we not? Our special secret to armor us against any barb he might throw?”

“Yes,” she agreed, the keeper nodding with her. “Oh, Hien, would that we could spend each night so.”

“One day,” he murmured. “One day, Doma will not need me so, I hope. And mayhap before then, we might again find opportunity.” His solemn smile remained even when he looked at Sami'a. “And should it please you, mayhap you too might join us, Sami'a. You have yet to show me personally how you handle your sword.”

The dark knight blushed and laughed in even measure. “One day, mayhap,” he smiled, finding the strength to hold Hien's gaze. Slowly he picked himself up, stretching protesting muscles, after all he had fought long and hard and just had the most fierce lovemaking of his life on top of that. All he wanted to do was tumble asleep onto a tatami mat, if he did not nod off while washing.

Would that he could wake beside them both, he thought as Hien and Cirina helped one another atop, sharing a deep kiss with each other before they all padded naked to the washroom.

Come morn, they emerged and went their separate ways, of course, nothing about their deed or word indicating the night they had spent. But still rumor ran rife through Doma, across the Ruby Sea to Kugane, through the mountains right to the throne on which Magnai of the Oronir sat and beyond even that. Soldiers swore they had seen the mark of miqo'te fang on Cirina of the Mol's skin beneath her robe, that the trio had limped in a manner they hadn't the night before, that howling and screaming like that of no Doman cat had sang fierce from the direction of the Kienkan during the celebrations. No one would ever prove the truth. No one would ever unpick wild tales from what had truly happened.

And so when word of the rumors reached Lord Hien's ears, he remembered that passionate night and let a private smile turn his lips out of sight.


End file.
